Surprises
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: Sequel of THE PROMISE. 'But,why do I feel this weird-thing-feeling that he is Natsume when he touches my hand' read THE PROMISE first before reading this. Oneshot


**FULL OF SURPRISES  
_(_**_part two of THE PROMISE**)**_

**Dis/claimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I own this story/fanfic...I noticed, I always say that???...anyway, enjoy!!!**

**xheenie_cailiyu:** here's the sequel of THE PROMISE!!! many reveiwers and others who had read THE PROMISE said that they felt sad when Natsume died, so I made this story...enjoy reading and gimme reviews...here goes...:P

**FULL OF SURPRISES  
_(_**_part two of THE PROMISE**)**_

"_Our lives are full of surprises…  
__Nothing is impossible when it comes to it…  
__Unexpected things may happen that we don't really expect…  
__But that's the truth about it…"  
_a romance-drama fanfic by xheenie_cailiyu

2 years passed after Natsume's sudden death. Mikan was still reminiscing the past and she still love him. She told herself that she won't fall for anyone else, unless it was Natsume, but he passed away. She'll never love someone again, until the day she dies. But the question is, will she succeed? Everything went well over those years. Mikan had accepted the fact that he was gone and she had moved on. Even though, she still can't forget him, she knew that life must go on and she knows that Natsume wanted her to be happy.

"Hello, this is Mikan Sakura speaking, what can I do for you?" Mikan answered a phone call. She works as a call center agent, and blah blah blah, until the conversation ended. She sighed as she stretched her arms.

"Another day passed. . ." she said to herself as she looked at the clock beside the computer, it was 8'o clock in the evening. Everyone have finished doing their work and of course, they were a bit excited to get home or hang out with friends. Hotaru, Mikan's best friend, walked over to her and,

"Oi BAKA! You ready?" she asked, expressionless as usual. She, too, works on a call center.

"Hm, yes. Where are we going anyway?" Mikan asked, curious. "Hangout with everyone." Hotaru answered.

"Okay!" Mikan smiled at her.

**-At the Cocktail Glam Bar-**

"Hey, everyone! Let's celebrate and have fun!" Koko said as he stood up and raised a glass of beer.

"WOOHOO. . ."everyone cheered in unison. Over a year, after Natsume died, Koko and Sumire started dating. As well with Nonoko and Yuu, Mochu and Anna, and of course, Hotaru and Ruka. But the group would be more blissful if Natsume was still with them. Mikan felt envious seeing her friends with their "loved ones". She had mixed emotions like, she felt envious, she was happy and. . .a bit lonely. She was happy because, somehow, her friends had found their "soul mates". And she was a bit lonely because she misses Natsume. She smiled, seeing her friends laugh at their stupid jokes. She didn't want them to know what she was feeling as of the moment.

"Oi BAKA! What's wrong with you?" Hotaru stated with a poker face.

"Nothing Hotaru. I just remembered something." Mikan answered, smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"So. . .When will you two be married?" Mikan asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Hmm. . .Maybe, after a month. We wanted everything settled before the engagement." Ruka answered for Hotaru.

"Hmm. . .That's nice. . ." she smiled at them.

Then, Mikan stood up, holding a glass of wine in her right hand.

"Everyone, let's give our best wishes for Ruka and Hotaru, who will soon be husband and wife." she started.

"We hope that you two will be happy, take care of each other and of course, love each other. . ." she added.

"CHEERS!" everyone said in unison.

What Mikan didn't knew, everyone was planning a 'surprise' for her.

"Hey, Mikan! Wanna surprise? Coz we have one for you." Mochu started. _Surprise? What kind of surprise?_ she thought. She hated surprises. She just did, ever since he died and everyone knew about it, but they have to do it, for her. She smiled at them.

"Surprise?" she blurted out.

"We know that you hate surprises, but we want to do this. . .for you." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Arigato minna-san, demo. . .(Thanks everyone, but. . .)"

"No buts!" Sumire said as she stood up and went behind her to cover her eyes with a blindfold.

"Now I wonder what surprise is it." she giggled.

"Looks like you're going to love this surprise we have for you." Yuu said.

Suddenly, a guy walked to her and helped her stood up from her place. He held her left hand and touched her back, guiding her to walk towards the exit. The guy led her to his car and he gently let her seat inside the front seat of the car. Everyone smiled while watching Mikan and the guy. The guy looked back at them, he smiled a little and bowed his head to them. He, too, went inside the car, started the engines and drove off. At that instant, Mikan wanted to remove the blindfold and check who the guy was. But if she removed the blindfold, she'll ruin the thrill and she won't be surprised anymore, so she didn't touched it. She knew that she was with a different person and her friends were left at the bar. There was a deep silence between them. No one dared to break the silence, until, Mikan spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked and received no reply.

"Excuse me, but, may I know who you are? Just tell me your name!" she said and again, no reply from him. Mikan was getting a little impatient and she really wanted to remove the blindfold.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

No reply.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

No reply.

"Can't you even speak? Just one word."

No reply.

"I bet you tongue was cut, or, you just you just don't have a tongue!"

No reply.

He smirked, seeing her impatient and irritated. He turned on the radio and listened to the music.

_**Saw you walk In to the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I every glad you wanted me too  
Its been two years to the day**_

_**half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that is going to change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that I made**_

The song was "When I'm with you" by Faber Drive. He played that song because he knows it was her favourite.

_**When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
**__**I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you**_

"Don't tell me. . ."she whispered. Only Natsume, and her friends, knows what was her favourite song or her likes/dislikes. And, only Natsume was the person who doesn't answer her questions, if he thinks it's stupid. He wasn't a man of words. He was quiet and stubborn.

_**yeah we've had our ups and downs  
but we've always worked them out  
babe am I ever glad we got this far now  
still I'm lying here tonight  
wishing I was by your side  
cause when I'm not there enough  
nothing feels right  
so I'm coming back to show you that  
I'll love you the rest of my life**_

'_It can't be. . .' _she thought. Natsume is dead and he can't be alive. What exactly was she thinking?

_**when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you**_

'_He's dead and it's impossible for him to live again.' _Or so she thought.

_**whatever it takes  
I'm not gonna break the promise I made**_

when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you

when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you

when I'm with you  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you

After a long hour of driving, they have finally reached their destination, in which Mikan was oblivious to know where they were at the moment. The guy went out of the car and guided Mikan in walking again.

'_No! What am I thinking? He's not Natsume. . .he passed away, and that's it. . .But,. . .why do I feel this weird-thing-feeling that he is Natsume when he touches my hand? Impossible! Impossible! No! He isn't Natsume!' _Mikan cursed in her head. Right now, that's what she believes.

The guy led her at the northern forest and the reached a certain Sakura tree. He let her seat on a chair, removed the blindfold from her eyes, and secretly ran away. Mikan opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she was under a Sakura Tree at her old school, the Alice Academy. She also noticed a set-up dinner in front of her. There was an empty seat at the end of the round table . She looked back to look for the guy whom she was with, but too late, he wasn't there. She realized that she was completely alone, in the dark. It's not that completely dark, because of the candle lights on the table. She was a bit frightened because she hated dark places, but, since she was at the Sakura tree and there was a little light, she managed to keep her composure.

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she stood up from her chair, preparing to leave. Then, from afar, she noticed that a manly figure was walking, going near her. At first, the figure was blurry, until it became clearer when it was coming near. Her widen in shock and she can't utter a single word. The guy was smiling and in his hands were a bouquet of blue and white roses. He placed the roses at the table. Mikan stared at him, her jaws dropped, and tears were running down her cheeks. He smirked, seeing her reaction.

"Missed me?" he teased.

"N-N-N-Na-Na-Na-. . .N-NATSUME??!!!" she gaped. She can't believe what she saw. In front of her, was a Natsume, alive and not dead.

"Yep! That's me, Hyuuga Natsume." he teased again. Her reaction didn't change at all. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth was widely open.

"Can't believe it, eh?" he smirked.

"Y-You're. . .You're a-. . .You're a-alive?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious, polka-dots?" he asked.

"Y-You. . .YOU BIG PERVERT!!!" she screamed, which made him cover his ears.

"Don't scream like that! You're making my ears bleed, little girl!"

"NNAATTSSUUMMEEEE!!!!" she screamed again.

"WHAT??!!" he exclaimed, and, he hugged her, tight.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked with sincerity in his voice, and she sobbed. Mikan hugged him back. Natsume was about to let go when Mikan tightened the hug, she didn't want to let go of him.

"Missed me too much?" he asked.

"Just stay like this for a while. . . I,. . . I just wanted to prove myself that I'm not dreaming again. . ."

Natsume let go of her and pinched her cheeks, hard.

"Ouch! Ow! What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her sore cheeks as she pouted.

"Now, tell me, are you dreaming?" he asked.

"N-No. . . I, . . .don't know. . ." she stuttered, and, he wiped her tears. He leaned forward to her, their foreheads and the tip of their noses were touching, and their lips were only centimeters away. Natsume cupped her face, using both of his hands. Mikan could feel him breath. It was true, he was alive and she's not dreaming. But right now, her heart was full of doubt.

"A-Are. . .Are you really Natsume?. . .Am I not really dreaming?" she asked him. He sighed, hearing what she just asked.

_'She's doubting me. . .' _he thought with disappointment.

"I. . .I thought you were dead. . .What did really hap-. . ." she was cut off when Natsume crashed his lips to hers.

"What can you see right now? A dead Natsume or a Natsume alive?" he asked her as he broke the kiss.

"I-. . .I just can't believe it. . ."she answered.

"Then believe it. You're doubting me, aren't you?. . .Now, I'm telling you, I am Hyuuga Natsume, your adopted brother. Well, I consider that as a fact since I became your brother, once. . ." he said to her, releasing his hold from her.

"I'm having doubts, because. . .I, . . .I'm, . . .I'm confused. . .Tell me what really happened! Why didn't you show up when I needed you?! Why did you have to die in front of me when in fact you didn't?!" she demanded.

"I didn't die and. . .I have my reasons for not showing up to you. . ."

"Reasons?! Tell me Natsume!! Tell me everything!!!" she commanded.

"I did that, because…I had to deal with something. . ." he started.

"W-What. . .What do you mean by that?"

"My real father, had set me up on an engagement with Koizumi Luna. I had to hide away so that I could cancel that marriage. . .I'm sorry, for not showing up to you for 2 years, and I'm sorry if I've hurt you. . .Can. . .Can you forgive me?" he asked sincerely. Mikan was speechless and couldn't utter even a single word.

10 minutes passed and she still wasn't saying anything. Natsume was just staring at her and he was getting a little impatient. He was about to walk away when Mikan spoke.

"I. . .I forgive you. . ."she whispered, enough for him to hear and he smiled, secretly. He turned back to look at her and, "What did you said?" he teased, pretending that he didn't hear anything.

"I said I. . .FORGIVE YOU!" she almost shouted and he suddenly hugged her tight, again.

"MARRY ME, Mikan." he whispered at her left ear, but she didn't answer back yet. She was still confused of what was really happening.

"I. . .I still can't. . .understand. . .Explain everything. . .Every SINGLE DETAIL, Natsume. . ."she uttered, not hugging him back.

**FLASHBACK**

7 years ago, Natsume found out that he was only adopted.

"_Tell me who I really am! Tell me!" Natsume shouted, seeking more informations from his so-called "mother" Yuka Sakura. _

"_Hyuuga Natsume is your real name, not Sakura Natsume. . ." Yuka blurted out._

"_You mean. . .I, belong to a rich family?" he asked and Yuka nodded._

"_But. . .Why am I here? Did they just throw me away like a trash?"_

"_No. . .Your step-mother hated you and she planned to kill you, but your father stopped her from doing it. . .You were just a baby when he gave you to me. . .He asked me to take care of you. . ." Yuka explained._

"_How. . .How did that happen? What is your relationship with him?"_

"_He was, a friend of my husband. . ."_

"_Where's my real mom? Do you mean that my real father married another woman?"_

"_Your real mom died, giving birth to you. . ."_

"_Why did she hated me?"_

"_She wanted to get all the shares that you will get from your father. . ." _

"_Then, where is she now? My step-mother? I thought she was planning to kill me?"_

"_She died from a car accident, trying to find you. . ."_

"_So. . .my father, protected me?"_

"_Yes. . . he wanted to keep you safe so he. . ."_

"_Enough. . .I've heard enough. . ." he said and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked back at her again._

"_Please, keep this from Mikan. . .I don't want her to despise me and hate me. . ." he said and walked out of the room. He went inside the Mikan's room and sat beside her._

"_I'm sorry, Mikan, but I guess. . .I have to leave. . ." he thought as he looked at the girl, sleeping beside him._

After a year, he decided to leave and go back to his real family.

"_Onii-san. . .__"__ the girl was about to cry. He looked back at her and smiled. The teen-age girl wept, ran to her brother and hugged him. _

"_Onii-san, -sob- . . .__Please, -sob- don__'__t go. . .__-sob-__"__ the girl said as she cried on her brother__'__s shoulder. He hugged his sister back and wiped her tears. He smiled and said: __"__I__'__ll be back, I promise. . .__and when I do, I__'__ll bring you blue and white roses, and kiss you goodnight. . .__Take care of yourself, okay?__"__ and the girl nodded her head and smiled at him. _

"_Hm.__"__ she said. The 18 year old boy looked at his __"__mother__"__, who was standing near the house__'__s door. The woman, smiled at him and the boy nodded. _

**Here's their quiet conversation:**

The woman smiled at him _(__Don't worry, I'll take care of her.__) _

the boy nodded _(__Thank you.__)_

_He walked and went inside the car and the driver drove off. After 5 hours of driving, Natsume reached his destination, THE HYUUGA MANSION._

_He walked inside the mansion and his father and elder brother, Reo, welcomed him. Days passed and he was leaving for America in Los Angeles, his father asked him to take over the company. At first, he didn't want to accept it because he didn't want to leave Japan and he'll be far away from his beloved Mikan. But he changed his mind and accepted it, he wanted to be independent and be on his own. _

_After 5 years of staying in America, he came back to Japan to fulfil his promise he made. He asked Mikan's mother if he could marry Mikan and he didn't expect that she will give him her blessing. He was planning to bring Mikan to a hotel for a dinner date and propose to her. But before that, he went inside her room and kissed her. He apologized to Yuka for doing that, but she didn__'__t mind. _

_They went to the hotel to prepare his surprise proposal for her. He was on his way back to Mikan's house when he received a phone call from his father. His father said that their company was facing some financial problems and that Natsume needed to marry someone, Koizumi Luna, to solve the problems of the company. He told his father that he won't marry her and he'll marry Mikan, but Mr. Hyuuga didn't agree on his decision. He argued with his father on phone until he met an accident. _

_The next thing he knew he was doing, he was roaming around the hospital corridors, until, he reached the I.C.U. and he realized that it was his room. He saw Mikan, her mother and his cold body, lying on the hospital bed. Then, he just saw that Mikan was hugging his cold body that was covered with white cloth. He was dead and he wanted to hug Mikan but he can't. Mikan ran away from the room and Yuka followed her. _

_Natsume went closer to his body until a nurse came in. She was about to bring him to the morgue room, when she touched his wrist and realized that he still had pulse. She called for the other doctors and nurses and they transferred Natsume to a ward. Few weeks later, he woke up and he found his self lying on the hospital bed, with dextrose and respirator. He tried to recall everything about what happened. _

_Mr. Hyuuga thought that his son passed away. He didn't know that Natsume asked the doctors to tell his father he passed away. He regained his strength and weeks later, he was discharged from the hospital. He went to Kyoto and decided to hide himself from his family, friends and Mikan. 4 months later, he heard that Reo, his elder brother, married Koizumi Luna. So, he moved to Tokyo and met up with his friends secretly. He told them everything about what happened and he asked them to keep it from Mikan, until the right time comes._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So I think, now's the right time." Natsume said as he kneeled on one knee, took her right hand and took a small red box from his pocket.

"I know that it's too late to ask you, since you're wearing that old ring I wanted to give you. . .But, Ms. Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked, with full of hope in his eyes. Mikan smiled. She was extremely happy seeing and hearing Hyuuga Natsume propose to her. Of course, she only had one answer to his question and that is a big

"YES. . ." she giggled as she wiped her tears.

"Of course, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume. I will definitely marry you." she said. Natsume took out the ring and wore it to her ring finger. He stood up and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Natsume. . .I've been waiting for this for a long time. . ."she whispered.

"I know". he said arrogantly.

"How rude." she answered back. She broke the hug and looked deep on his crimson eyes.

"What are you planning to do now? About your family?" she asked him, caressing his cheeks by her right hand. He held her hand, squeezed it gently and kissed it..

"I'm planning to meet him and, . . .I'll tell him everything about my plans and our marriage." he answered.

"But what if he didn't agree with the marriage?"

"I'll make him agree and I'm sure he will. . .But, if he didn't, then let's run away. Or maybe, I have to pretend that I passed away again. . ." he answered. Mikan shook her head.

"No. You don't have to do that. . .I don't want you to die in front of me again, even if it's only a "game of let's pretend". . ." she said worriedly, and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't die. . . I don't want to be away from you again. . .never. . ." he said as he crashed his lips to hers, again. It was a long and passionate kiss.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. . ." Natsume said when they broke apart. Mikan smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you. . .and I always will. . .That's a promise and always remember how much you mean to me. . .Nothing and no one, and I mean no one's gonna change what I feel for you. . ." he said.

"Too mushy. . ."she teased.

"yet too sweet and sincere. . ."she added.

"Just don't break your promise, of you loving me forever. . .You know what? There's one thing that I want to tell you. . ."she said and he just stared at her hazel orbs.

"I love you. . . and that's the only thing I know it's true. . . "

**THE END**

**xheenie_cailiyu: **guys!!! what do you think??? too mushy, irony, corny??? anyway, how was it??? hmm....reviews reviews reviews please....i need to know your opinions about the story.....hehe...:D


End file.
